The Pursuit of Happiness
by xoxomolls
Summary: "All in all, he's everything you ever wanted and you wouldn't give him up for the world. But it's a good thing you'll never have to." CatBeck oneshot. Read and Review.


**Title: **The Pursuit of Happiness

**Characters/Pairings: **CatBeck, Andre, Tori, Jade, Robbie

**Summary: **All in all, he's everything you ever wanted and you wouldn't give him up for the world. But it's a good thing you'll never have to. CatBeck

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Authors Note: **Read and Review :) Thanks guys.

* * *

><p>

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from._

_Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off?_

/

You smile as his hands caress your face.

"I love you."

/

It was never _Cat&Beck_.

It was always **BeckandJade.**

And **Tori+Beck**

You frown.

/

He kisses her during lunch and your fingers dig into your palm.

You wonder if she giggles like you do. You wonder if she plays with his hair like you do. You wonder if she kisses like you do.

/

Your hair is bright red. Your nails are painted yellow. You bounce through the hallway with a fake smile and a strained laugh.

You pretend you don't see **Tori's worried eyes.**

_Or Andre's calculating expression._

Or Jade's cruel smirk.

You close your eyes and breathe.

Just breathe.

/

You pull him closer to you and his arms wrap around your waist as your lips connect.

You know its wrong. You know that somewhere out there Jade is looking for him. You know R.o.b.b.i.e. is probably searching for you.

But you can't find it in you to care.

/

"Are you okay?"

_Andre._

You spin around from the show of **BeckandJade **and plaster a grin on your pale face and nod matter-of-factly.

He raises and eyebrow and kisses the top of your head with a sad, small smile.

You frown as he walks away with his hands in his pockets. You don't think someone like _Andre _should ever smile so sad and so small.

/

You don't cry when Tori gushes on about how he and Jade are no longer **BeckandJade.**

You don't cry when Jade glares at you like it's .AllYourFault.

You don't cry when Robbie gives you that look_(so wounded and oh so hurt)_

You don't even cry when he walks right by you without a hello. Yeah, it's painful. But you never expected anything from someone who had Jade and **Tori. **

Jade with her dark hair and even darker personality.

**Tori **with her bright eyes and even brighter smile.

You're just _Cat _with the crazy words and even crazier actions.

/

Finally, you snap.

You just crack.

You slap Jade in the cafeteria and tell her how much YOU HATE HER.

You narrow your eyes at **Tori **and whisper that she doesn't deserve him. And that she never will.

You yell at Robbie just for being there and don't feel guilty when his face crumbles.

You look at *Beck* and he stares back like he knows. _He knows that he deserves it. _

You shake your head and walk away.

/

You ditch school the next day. It's the first time in your entire life. It gives you a sick sort of satisfaction.

Your doorbell rings and you pull it open with a frown.

"Hey," _Andre _whispers.

You just stare at him and then cry. You throw yourself into his arms and you sob out the entire sickening story.

Tan fingertips on pale skin.

Fire wherever he touched.

His name leaving your lips.

Kissing in deserted closets.

**Secrets.**_**Secrets.**__**Secrets.**_

You really hate secrets.

_Andre _pats your head and hugs you tighter. He whispers 'it's okays' and 'you're fines' because that's all he can do when his best friend is falling apart. He holds you close and presses his lips to your forehead before he leaves.

"Be safe, Little Red." He tells you and you smile.

_Andre _has always had a soft spot for you. He's like your big brother.

/

You can't help it.

You see **Tori **and you burst into tears, wrapping your arms around her and mumbling, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're my best friend. I love you. I'm so sorry."

She smiles in that motherly way of hers and strokes your hair while you cry, "I know, sweetie, it's okay. I'm sorry too."

You feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

/

Jade nods at you in the hallway and you give her an uncertain smile back.

You think, maybe, just maybe, things are getting better.

/

R.o.b.b.i.e. finds you in study hall.

You blink at him and he smiles.

"I understand. It's always been _Cat&Beck_. I just didn't know it yet."

Your mouth hangs open and he kisses your cheek before walking away.

You stare after him.

_Well, then._

/

He's the last one to find you.

You lean against your locker and look up at him.

He sighs, "I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I was worse than that. I was terrible to you. I guess I just forgot that you were Cat. And you have feelings too…I was just so caught up in Jade and Tori. When really, all I want is this crazy redhead who has a laugh that could light up the world and eyes I could get lost in."

You slowly smile.

/

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses you like he never wants to stop.

He hugs you like he never wants to let go.

He holds your hand like he never wants to lose you.

All in all, he's everything you ever wanted and you wouldn't give him up for the world. But it's a good thing you'll never have to.

Because he's not going anywhere.

And you aren't either.

**Tori **smiles at you from her place under _Andre's _arm. And Jade squeezes your hand from her spot next to R.o.b.b.i.e. You wonder if that's something.

But right now, you lean into your boyfriend and grin.

Beck tightens his arm around you and kisses the side of your head, letting his lips linger against your hair.

You're happy.

/

You get to be best friends with a girl who can sing her heart out.

You get to be the little sister of a boy who can play any instrument he puts his mind to.

You get to spend time with a girl with colored hair and fishnet stockings (&livetotellthetale)

You get to hang out with a boy who lives through a puppet, but has a smile that could outshine the sun.

And best of all, you get to be the girlfriend of **BeckOliver, **a boy with dreams so big they could fly away.

_Maybe, just maybe, you will all fly away with them._

/


End file.
